The invention relates to an apparatus for packaging products in a bag of plastic material, more specifically to an apparatus wherein the required bags are formed in the apparatus from a continuous tube-like material web with upper and lower layers lying flat one upon the other.
An apparatus of this kind is disclosed for example in EP-A-0 269 145. Two sealing units are provided in this known apparatus, wherein a first sealing unit applies the bottom seal for a bag and the second sealing unit closes the bag after filling the bag with the product. Beyond the first sealing unit a perforating unit is located, which perforates the material web just behind the first seal, whereafter the perforation in the upper layer of the material web is torn open. This known apparatus has the disadvantage that the construction is rather complicated, while opening the bag by tearing open the perforation owing to circumstances does not occur in the correct manner.